lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Day More
"One Day More" takes place on the evening of the 1832 Paris Uprising, where Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Gavroche, Les Amis and the cast sing about what the next day has in store for them. Each character sings his/her part to a different melody at the same time, before joining for the final chorus: * Valjean picks up the melody of "Who Am I?" without any changes * Marius, Cosette and Éponine sing to the melody of "I Dreamed a Dream" with Éponine's taking the bridge ("But the tigers come at night", sung by Éponine as "One more day all on my own") * Enjolras repeats the bridge melody of "I Dreamed a Dream" but in a major key. * Javert sings to the already often-used theme from "Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven" or "Fantine's Arrest", only slower and in a major key. * The Thénardiers sing to a slightly changed melody from "Master of the House." * The revolutionaries repeat the bridge melody of "I Dreamed a Dream" in a major key with a counter melody that is only instrumental in Fantine's solo. At the end of the song, everyone sings the melody of "Who Am I?" The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. The song is known as "Demain" in the original French production, "Le Grand Jour" in the 1991 Paris revival, "Sale el Sol" in the Spanish production, "Morgen schön" in the German production and "Nog Eén Dag" in the Dutch production. Lyrics Valjean: One day more! Another day, another destiny. This neverending road to Calvary; These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time. One day more! Marius: I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? Valjean: One day more. Marius and Cosette: Tomorrow, you'll be worlds away And yet, with you, my world has started! Éponine: One more day all on my own. Marius and Cosette: Will we ever meet again? Éponine: One more day with him not caring. Marius and Cosette: I was born to be with you. Éponine: What a life I might have known. Marius and Cosette: And I swear I will be true! Éponine: But he never saw me there! Enjolras: One more day before the storm! Marius: Do I follow where she goes? Enjolras: At the barricades of freedom. Marius: Shall I join my brothers there? Enjolras: When our ranks begin to form Marius: Do I stay; and do I dare? Enjolras: Will you take your place with me? All: The time is now, the day is here! grabs Marius by the arm and they both run. Valjean: One day more! Javert: One day more to revolution, We will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! Valjean: One day more! Thénardiers emerge briefly from underground. Monsieur and Madame Thénardier: Watch 'em run amuck, Catch 'em as they fall, Never know your luck When there's a free for all, Here, a little 'dip' There, a little 'touch' Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! Students (Group 1): One day to a new beginning Students (Group 2): Raise the flag of freedom high! Students (Group 1): Every man will be a king Students (Group 2): Every man will be a king Students (Group 1): There's a new world for the winning Students (Group 2): There's a new world to be won Both Groups: Do you hear the people sing? and Marius arrive at where the students and citizens are. Marius: Enjolras My place is here, I fight with you! Valjean: Overlapping One day more! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping I did not live until today. Éponine: Overlapping One more day all on my own! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping How can I live when we are parted? Javert: Overlapping I will join these people's heroes I will follow where they go I will learn their little secrets, I will know the things they know. Valjean: Overlapping One day more! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping Tomorrow you'll be worlds away Éponine: Overlapping What a life I might have known! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping And yet, with you, my world has started Javert: Overlapping One more day to revolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys Monsieur and Madame Thénardier: Overlapping Watch 'em run amok Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! Valjean: Overlapping Tomorrow, we'll be far away, Tomorrow is the judgement day All: Tomorrow, we'll discover What our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn! One more day! One day more!!! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs sung by Cosette Category:Songs sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs sung by Enjolras Category:Songs sung by Thénardier Category:Songs sung by Madame Thénardier Category:Songs sung by Javert Category:Songs sung by Les Amis de l'ABC Category:Songs sung by Gavroche Thénardier Category:Music